Por un Deseo
by Hikari no kokoro
Summary: Una noche de chicas, todas se desahogan aunque la peor es Crystal al fijar en un pervertido, pero que pasaría si un deseo donde todas pusieron su granito de Arena, Gold cambia pero... es vez de ser pervertido que se fijaba en todas las chicas ahora es el chico deseado de todas las Dex Holders / Primer Fic de Pokemon, es un HAREM (xD) posible humor, aunque soy mala para eso.


Sé que me arrepentiré sé que lo are, que hago aquí, Porque rayos estoy aquí aahh! -tirándome al suelo-

Nero: … te vas a matar y lo sabes

Cállate!

… -después de unos calmantes- Ahora sí, esta idea me vino después de ver un anime… harem y ver imágenes ¬¬ malas influencias son

Nero: es tu culpa

Aahh ya! Esto pensaba hacerlo comedia pero soy malísimas en comedia y humor o como sea… aunque en persona te orinas xDD

Pokemón Special/Manga no me pertenece

Todo es a sus respectivos creadores autores bla bla

Capítulo 1: Un mortal deseo

Noche de chicas, noche de chicas, noche de chicaaas -tosiendo un poco- una hermosa noche aleja de los chicos, para reunirse y… bah seamos directos.

En casa de Cristal se hace la noche de chicas que se hace una vez anual… Hey! Anual no es por año! Que no era por meses!? -recibiendo un papel- ejem… que se hace mensual, hoy era el día donde Crystal… seria la victima (?)

(No suelo usar esta escritura pero amm me es más cómodo para esta clase)

Crystal: Chicas saben que gusta hacer esto pero… podrían avisar que venían!

Blue: o vamos sabias que este mes te pertenecía

Crystal: lo sé pero… PORQUE SE ADELANTARON SI ERA PARA LA OTRA SEMANA!

Yellow: Si te mo-molesta mucho entonces yo me retiro Crystal –cabiz baja ya iba saliendo-

Crystal: nooo Yellow no importa es que…

White: Bien comencemos!

Todas/Crystal: SIIII

Crystal: … como termine aquí

_**Pasando 1 hora**_

Sapphire: y eso es lo me cansa de Ruby, me cree una tonta acaso?

Yellow: Creo que el miedo lo invade… al menos no es un chico que no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos…

Blue: oh uno que por más que hagas que te mire, él te ignora

Kotone: (me cae bien y no quiero a Silver solo) sé de qué hablas Blue-senpai

White: o que solo piense en él y por más que estés con él ni caso te hace

Blue: parece que todos tenemos problemas… bueno menos Platinum

Platinum: Aunque todo tiene sus pro y contra Blue-Senpai

Crystal: -mirando desde la ventana y suspirando- pues es peor que sea la unión de todos pero que también sea un pervertido, mujeriego… al menos los demás son más serios pero Gold es un caso perdido…

Todas las chicas miraban fijamente a Crystal y con una sonrisa perversa (menos Platinum por favor xD) se acercan lentamente y…

_**Algo lejos… siendo precisa en Pueblo Primavera**_

Gold: o vamos Silver quedaaa

Silver: claro que no la otra vez me levante sin ropa en el bosque! Con unas chicas psicópatas era obvio lo que querían!

Gold: pero, pero… Red-senpai ayúdeme, además bien que querías

Red: -apunto de escapar antes de ser agarrado por Gold- Suéltame Gold!

Gold: Claro que no! -con fuerza (de no sé dónde) lanza a los 2 adentro de su casa-

Red: Gold de donde carajos sacas fuerza

Gold: jua jua voy al gym

Silver: … vas a pelear contra pokemones?

Gold: no ese gym! Ag no importa, quédense

Ambos: QUE NO

Gold: o vamos a jugar… cosas vergonzosas

Red: … solo un rato

Silver: claro que no! Me largo -y antes de salir es jalado ahora por Gold y Red- Senpai me traicionara!?

Red: un rato Silver… solo jugaremos

Gold: _en la cama_…

_**Ejem ejem –tosiendo mucho- con las chicas-**_

Crystal: otra de sus ideas Blue-senpai

Blue: vamos Crys solo te ayudaremos

White: además admítelo desearías que así fuera Gold

Crys: lo dicen en serio o así desearían todas su chico perfecto? -seria comienza a leer en voz alta-

_Blue: Que sea un galán, que siempre a la ve tus cambios de peinado hasta la ropa_

Crys: en serio?

Blue: sii además desde que te cambiaste de ropa nunca escuche a Gold decir algo sobre eso

Crys: … porque a mi

_Yellow: que te tome importancia, amable y caballeroso como un príncipe rojo…_ (Rojo? Uuhh e.e)

Todas: aaww que lindaa

Yellow: no se burlen -escondiendo su cara-

_Kotone: cariñoso, que te haga reír, que cante que… …_

Crys: Kotone esto es muy largo!

Kotone: pero sería genial que tenga unas grandes virtudes no? Y para cuando estén en la ca-…

Todas: YA!

_Sapphire: Varonil, nada afinada, que sea sincero contigo, que siempre te recuerde que…_

Crys: Tu también?!

Sapphire: Perdón pero tenía que desahogarme un poco

_Platinum: … que al menos te preste atención_

Todas: … en serio?

Platinum: … le pone a veces mucha importancia a su comida…

Crys: ok?...

_White: Atento, que mira por ti antes, que pueda hacer tus sueños realidad pero sobre todo… que te respete, más bien que trate bien a todas_

Crys: … No en serio?

Sapphire: vamos es una simple hoja ni que fuera hacerse real

_**Con Gold, Red y Silver**_

Red: nos vemos Gold

Gold: si… en mis pantalones

Los 3: jajaja

Silver: ya en serio, esto comienza aburrir como… en la cama

Gold: no seas pesado alégrate… en la cama

Red: ya mucho, Gold recuerda que todos nos vamos a reunir en el centro Pokemón de ciudad Iris

Gold: claro, claro… adiós –cerrando la puerta y sonriendo- siento que mañana será un gran día! Lo mejor, pronto cumple la chica súper seria jaja –subiendo a su habitación-

… _**Chicas?**_

Blue: y por eso me pregunto porque me fije en Green

White: bueno si quitamos esas cosas negativas al menos tiene un buen físico

Yellow: si… ¡! Chicas miran la hora recuerden que tenemos que reunirnos con los chicos

Todas: aahh! Cierto

Crys: jeje

Entonces aun con la hoja en mano y sin darse cuenta escribe cierta palabra mientras pensaba en cierto oji dorado

Sapphire: o Dios miren una estrella fugaz! Pidamos un deseo antes de dormir

Todas: -"_Quisiera que Green/Red-san/Silver/Ruby/Diamond/Black me prestara más atención_"-

Crys: … -mirando la hoja y suspirando- -"_Deseo que Gold… se comporte como está escrito en esta hoja_"- pero que hago… esto jamás pasara.

_**-Gold-**_

_**.**_

Gold: … -mirándose en el espejo- sí que soy sexy…

Viendo en cámara lenta… viendo en serio? Gold llega a su cama, pero antes de lanzarse cae noqueado justamente en su cama.

Que fue eso?... el sueño le habrá ganado? Bueno lo sabrán para después

-golpeándome contra la pared- QUE HAGO CON MI VIDA

Nero: Donde te encuentre los lectores de Fairy Tail serás horcada

Ya Nero! Porque subi esto

Nero: porque te faltan unos tornillos

Lo se pero!-

Lectores de Fairy Tail: Ahí está! Atrápenla

Me encontraron! -escondiéndome donde estaba Nero-

Nero: qué? Busca tu escondite!

e.e -agarrando a Nero, poniéndole una peluca igualita a mi cabello y lanzándolo afuera-

Nero: pero que rayos?... aahh verdad que soy físicamente igualito a ti -comenzando a correr-

… Lamento que vieran esto, si les gusta dejen un _**Review **_es la primera vez que hago un fic de Pokemon y estoy nerviosa.

No suelo usar esa clase de escritura pero así me suelto más jeje

Aun no sé si dejarle ese título o no… si quieren me dicen sus opiniones y el q me agrada me ayudara en un capitulo… así tal vez no los haga tan mal xD

_**Review?**_


End file.
